the_forgotten_mythosfandomcom-20200215-history
Book the first
= Back to Home = Part One Chapter I The eyes of Vigrid, the being of time before time, dulled. Over time, and time again he wandered throughout the dull void. An unremarkable journey waited for him there. A vast pool of shade, a playground for the creative mind. Time wandered on from thought, and in might, but was powerless in the eyes of the great spirit. The mastery of sense was directed solely to the being of high stature, that no other creation then and before could match. This void was created of nothing but gloom, and any brightness was nowhere to be seen. The great spirit of a god used his great mind, but could not, a foreseen weakness reached him, a never-dying soul such as he, would not create. The thought of the god endlessly reached for the light of his mind and finally seized the floating nuisance, and he could now create as he thought. A flicker of blue light entered the dull theater and found its way into the hands of Vigrid. And in this light, he thought, and it happened. A figure of a lesser - equal power appeared before him. His eyes red as the night, the mist of his rise hot like that of a flame, but a burning cold, that he, himself could not quench. The mind of the new figure bloomed like a flower throughout the void, encapsulating all that was there. The knowledge of him could be a great foe, for he knew everything around him, he, and his crown of mist. The view of the spirit reached Vigrid, with an eager warning of presence. It yearned to be called equal, matched in skill, and in thought. The overlord, Vigrid, did not give him this pleasure, however; he called him brother, his so-called “lesser - equal.” A duo of time and in measure, the brother spirits then wandered on in the vast darkness. In time, however, Gildr, as he is named, found the mind of creation, and dubbed the animation the title “aeos” The being of life, and in light. With it, he formed a seat, one given to Vigrid. Made to impress, he gave the seat, which he forged throughout his mind and strength, to him. The Almighty spirit at the time did not think of it as much, and showed little to no gratitude, but accepted it, thinking of it as a placeholder for something more significant for him. The episode of ungratefulness smitten Gildr with a secret anger. This anger started his impatience evermore. Vigrid was grateful in his mind of the creation of that sacred seat he so treasured close to his ever knowing heart. He did not show his love for he did not want to reflect any signs of a reduced kind to Gildr. Yes, he now called him his brother, but he did not want to call him his equal. In the void, Vigrid was master, and was shown throughout the lifeless lore of the before-ages. Of Olmo And ere the expiration of Gildrs’ patience, he decided to create a great beacon before him that would stand the test of time. He said before Gildr, kneeling before him, “And thus, thy wish will be treated now, as thy patience has been tormented enough. Your benevolence will reap its rewards from the time thee have been here.” and Gildr looked up from bended knee, and looked at him with eagerness in his eyes as if he knew this day would come. There was no form of his body, just a hint of a sense of something, someone. By Vigrid, too, was formless, though he could shape into anything he wished in his great mind. And when he knew, he knew of the thing he was to become. And of his thoughts he appeared as a prince, a king, majesty in form to Gildr. His eyes did not change, shapeless, piercing in light and in mind. He could see everything around him, all of Gildrs’ creations, and contraptions he did so try to impress him with, but ultimately felt a great deal of failure, as the great spirit did not hold them dear as he observed. As the void was no void, now the dark pool was a great fortress, dubbed “Olmo” The Beacon. Filled with creations of great and wide, though empty, it seemed. And so he gave the gift of form to Gildr. And he entered the verse of Olmo tall, his hair was as black as night, his armor was black, black like his hair, and somewhat glimpsed into his soul and heart. And his beard, bushy and black. He came into the verse with a sword, a sword that, in gildurs’ mind knew, that it would taste the blood of his foes one day. A giant was he, he who so desperately tried to create his own. His eyes stayed as a red flower, his face stone, like a gargoyle. No crown, no robe or a carpet which to walk on, as he knew he would just be a shadow to the great Vigrid he knew and loved. The great spirit was fair, in skin and in shape, his endurance knew no bounds, while his hair grew long behind him. Gildr cursed Vigrid for the way he looked, and the secret hatred now was showing to his surface of his cold, stone face. The halls of Olmo were empty, Vigrid let Gildr fill it with his contraptions, such as the clouds of Olmo, underneath the fortress, were white and soft. The great spirit filled the surrounding areas with soil, rock and numerous rivers that flow into the bordered void they tried to escape from. Were the times of Olmo so empty that the great Vigrid would see it occupied by servants and friends? And was Gildr to sad to see in the face of the light the hardy Olmo gave? Vigrid created the lamp, like a beating heart, glowing in the shadows of the day, ever ceaseless. With the bright light of æos, he made it. It lay in the center of the new world the brothers created, its veins stretching out to feed the ever hungry Olmo. Would this too, this almighty beacon of hope, stand the test of time? A great spirit lay only wondering, of what is yet to come, and what has passed. The knowing of everything almost bothered Vigrid, it was shown on his face, like a headache from nights before, coming back, only to smite harder and fiercer. He never aged, how could he? But his mind surpassed his body. He could rise and rise again, only to see the light of his eyes fade in the river - mirror. And so, he too, was lonely. In the mists of Olmo, and in the view of Gildr, he shaped the Unor, And they would be small, smaller than that of Vigrid. The Unor were, at first, asleep. Their bodies were molded by the hands of the great spirit, and made in his image, in shape and form. The light of aeos allowed Vigrid to create such masterpieces such as this. Gildr, in eagerness and curiosity, watched behind his back. And, the more he saw created, the more vexed he became. These works were unknown to him, and jealousy attacked him. The Creation of the Unor The Unor, the first, were in completion, near knee - height. And when that great spirit stood, he towered over them, like an ivory tower with the light of a thousand candles. As he came closer, his face shimmered in the air, a strong man with a curious and anxious look, staring. This was the first image the Unor saw. The glowing brightness of æos woke them. At first they were frightened, for they did not know this giant who intruded their space between them, here and afar. He, after hours of amazement, gave them the gift of speech. When they looked to him, they bowed low, and one said: “Oh, mighty giant, spare us! Thou are stronger than we shall ever noweth! Thy foot alone will surely crush us!” And, with laughter, he responded to their plea: “HaHa! Ye are small, but I will not crush thee. Thou are my creations, my children! I shall dub thee Unaí, and ye shall teach the ways of life to whoever comes after.” Of the Creation of the World He left them to be in the open plains of Hrathno*, and they walked and curiously explored the surrounding areas around the great Olmo. And with it, they came before him after time in the great stone halls, riddled with vines and lush greenery he did so place in the time before. The halls of the great Vigrid were tall and strong, for they were built by a god. Gildurs’ statues were placed parallel with the passageway to his seat. At this time, he was clad with fur and mail, with the Horn of Alwë in his right hand, carved from the horn of a Jólwa.* His eyes were of a blue eyes, a blue within blue, eyes that could see ere time. His golden hair flowed down to his shoulders. He always looked to the open sky, exposing the godly visage he so had. A majestic, and soft glow trailed him wherever he sought. He walked with an imperial tone, and always spoke the last word, and his voice was loud like a trumpet, so everyone could hear the holy words he did say. The great halls of Olmo were scattered with skylights, and birds did often fly into the halls were the great Vigrid sat, and would perch on his broad shoulders and his hands. Great falcons would stand majestically on his seat, while white lions, pure in form, would lie by him. The statues intensely stared at any visitor entering the great hall, watching them closely, looking for any mistake that they did do see. They were made of stone from the mountain Tarqen*, and shaped by the master worker Gildr, and his gift of craft, and he was named the “King of the Unor” which deepened his secret hatred even more, for he did not want to be within Vigrids’ lesser creations. And the Unor did do beseech him and asked before him: “When will our skills be used before thee? We have trained with thou time and time again, I, myself have trained with the animals of Belethüm, near Hrathno, and have named all but few.” Aras said, the one with animals. “And my teachings under Gildr have prospered far, for I have built these few mountains and valleys, and I wish to expand my teachings upon more,” Morók said, the the with of the mountains. “Thus, we have all needs to expand our realm, for I need now the light in dark.” Said Auros, the one with the sky. And Vigrid responded with great admiration for his pupils: “Very well my children, I will grant thee thy wish. A vast realm will be built under this celestial palace, and I will give it to thee.” So, without hesitation he walked to the balcony of his great fortress, and raised his arms to chant the song of creation, the one that he, himself, used to create Olmo. It is said that the chant of his voice shook the very ground he stood on, and tipped Hthüm*. After that chant of a god, and of good omen, the Unor looked out of the terrace, and they saw something unknown to each of them, something more majestic than anything that they had witnessed from the company and teaching of Vigrid. Or that of Gildr. Beyond the terrace they saw new earth, spotted with mountains and valleys, but no trees to cover it, nor any temples to praise Vigrid, nor people. And so he turned and told them that they would be set there, in their great wish, and await for his travel there. Chapter II Mondo was separate from the land of Olmo, and was above the clouds and into the darkness. So the great spirit created the star-verse, overlooking that of which he called the realm-verse, Mondo. Gildr, filled with intrigue and jealousness, came upon aeos, and formed the beginning of the so-called “magic-verse.” with it, it was bound to him, and so his power was its. And with this great power he made his own peoples. He imitated that of the Unaí, their structure and poise. But, he made them in his image, better in his own ways. These were the first of the Miessen-Miegers, or “little people” in the Rthu tongue, and that language is lost. They were small changelings, they were bushy, like Gildr, they entered with the black armor and hair, such as he. They did not hesitate, however, to call him their master. They would be known as Vampires or Dark Elves by men, enslaved ere the world. And so it passed that Gildr came to Vigrid, and displayed his creations of wonder to him. And he denied them, and so sent them down to Eárdu, to live there. And so he cursed him, and that fire grew within him. Chapter III The great spirit lowered the Unor there, on the new land he created, and left them. As they looked up, they saw Olmo was set afar atop a tall mountain, one they could not climb, and dubbed it “Tharheim” the unclimbable. And so began the forming of Mondo. Morók, the one of the mountains, began hollowing away in the mountains, Ossá, the lady of the forest, began to plant, and Aras, the one with animals began to create animals in his own vision. Auros, the one with the sky, made the stars in the night, so the others could see, as the sun was not yet fixed in place. Pelle, the one of the sea, flooded parts of Mondo with water. And Hítas, the one of life, awoke the creatures of the land. And started the first of the Nori, the second. Boldr, the brother of Morók, worked hard at the core of Mondo, the forge of the world rested in his hands, as long as Boldr was there, the world could live, and be formed. A total of seven Unor lived and worked there, shaping and making the world into a suitable place to live. The Cílidur then arose in the midst of building, were given the gifts of life, and wandered throughout Eárdu, learning from the Unor. Many, many Nori there were, and most went on to build a city, and their own peoples. And so it passed that Gildr from up above, came to the halls of the great Vigrid, and out of his hatred for all that he created, drew his sword, that flamed like hell’s torch, and called to his so- called brother: “For long hast thou did humiliate me, brother! Cometh anon! This ordinary is did tire of thy creations and boredom, I dare thou to yond most wondrous throne Olmo, which, I, mighty Gildr hast create mind thou. Thou beautifulness imposes me, and thou disgust me, and the earth thou walketh on! Fight me mine brother, cometh and see thy creation you did so neglect from the ordinary thou did maketh!” Vigrid heard Gildrs’ speech, as it echoed throughout Olmo. And a rush of anger and disappointment ran through his spirited veins, and he stepped through the threshold of Olmo, and met his new foe in his view. “Wherefore doth thou forsake me, brother? Mine trust in thou wilt beest still sung. In these halls thou did create, and a did create thou. Thou did create these mountains and statues, and the throne I sitteth because I am thy creator, thy master, and thy friend. I did do bethink, and thou wast did maketh in the form and in mind. Wherever shouldst thou mortal arbitrament? Thou art a king ‘mongst mine people, and thy majestic nature wilt beest writ throughout the ages with mine holp. Prithee doth not do this. Thou wilt findeth I am a stout foe. Stronger than aught thou hast dueled ‘gainst or practiced throughout these ages of wonder, hither, together.” The Fight of Gods He walked and shook the ground of Olmo, and stood before mighty Gildr, and took up his shield and his lance. He faced his brother, and he did charge and stabbed him in the gut, Gildr rose his sword above his head and slashed, but did hit his shield, and deflected. And so the great spirit threw his lance, Gildr ran from it, and it hit a tree. With his black blood pouring to the ground and melting the grass, ran into the halls of Olmo, and stole the precious aeos. He fled from Olmo, down to the earth, and hid in the caves of Garbad. Chapter IV Whenever the first of the Nori were created, many traveled to create a city between the shapes of Mórok, and fixed in the bay of Nratho*. The great foundations of the city named it Midheim, the city devoted to Vigrid himself. Made of the finest brick, and used the trees of the south, it was strong, that white city. Fignon, the first steward in the south, laid the fine bricks in place for it. Roland, brother to Fignon, was a pupil of Hítas, the one with creation. And so before him, secretly, he created the first of man. And he showed them to Hítas, and he was with a hidden anger. But he blessed them nonetheless. And so, with that, Roland became a god before all of man, and he sent them to the north - east with him, and taught them fire, and survival. Ossá, the lady of the forest, created the greenery in all of the world. She hated the way Hítas’s creations destroyed her trees and her grass she laid. And so it came to pass that after time, she laid the most of the world with grass and the trees she delicately crafted. Boldr, the one of the craft, labored day till day clanging and crashing in the deep halls of Jraben. But, he thought, for himself loneliness. The caverns of fire raged in the center of Mondo, and he kept it hot, so the Unor could shape and form it. The stones, however, were cold and frightful. He kept awake in all of the time he was there, building, working, laboring. He was a slave to the pit of flame, the one kept alive. Without it, he would surely be casted from the pits, and sent back to Olmo. And so it passed that he besought Hitas, the one of creation, and sought to forge his own, so he could teach his ways. But, alas, the light of aeos was stolen. And he was begrudged. In the heat he slaved, until Gildr came into the roaring flames of the deep. He promised him that he would make his own, in return for the quenching of the sacred fire. Mondo was a ball, a ball that held the forms of the mountains and valleys, rivers and oceans. It was of a metal. A metal that became stone cold when Boldr agreed to the dark menace. And so it came to pass that the Unaí could not form the world anymore, and they came to Boldr in council. “Mine brother, why does the world not shape? The mountains do not shift, and the valleys do not deep.” And Boldr the old answered, “Forgive me mine siblings! I have sold the soul of the world to Gildr, the one whom we all despise! Prithee, forgive me! I have created these beings with my own soul and flesh! Spare them!” And he showed them the bodies of what he called Dwarves, the Boldrkin. “Boldr, we have already forgiven thy plea, and we shall awaken these creatures. But they shall always be in these tunnels as a curse, and they will be plagued with greed and selfishness beyond thou. They will work like you, always tinkering and molding, sculpting and hammering until death do they unhook there ways. This will be the curse of the Boldrkin, and they will not be plenty.” Boldr cried about the event, as he felt sorrowness for his people, but he surfaced on top of the world, and he tunneled a great cavern in the mountain named Karuldhor. The so - called capital of the Boldrkin. Auros, the one with the air and sky, created the stars, as a heaven for the dead, and the place of wonder for beings under the sky. And he arranged most of the known stars is such an order that drew pictures in the sky, which could help travelers where to go. He created stars in each direction, to map out where he was. But he came to Hítas, and together they created a great project. They called them the Sun and the Moon, and they would light the day, and darken the night. The world before this, was darker and without light, and so when the world was lit, the grass and the trees sprang from the cold ground. And Pelle, the lady of the sea, taught Losse, the lady of the waves. Losse enraged the waves of the sea and sometimes created massive storms in the deep oceans of blue that Pelle hast created. Aras, the one with animals also had a pupil, named Utar. He went throughout all the forests and kept the talleys on the great trees that Aras created. He talked to the eagles and the four legged creatures that roamed the great expanse that was made and shaped from the fire down beneath in the halls of Ghor, The halls that upon Boldr sat. Utar went to Aras and followed him upon trees and valleys. But alas, the sounds of the river waters did not sound, as the falls were not of Pelle, and so, Brimlad came with a Lyre, made by Roland, named “Fyrdo” and imitated the sounds of the water dripping down in the water, and the rapids crushing the the ricks and mud. And with this the main sounds of the world was created for the smaller waters of it. Part Two Chapter I The world, now at glance, was made. The sun and moon Auros made rotated and looked down upon them. The trees and plains were full of the grass Ossá planted. The stars formed images to guide the way of the beings. But yet, the world was empty. No people to inhabit and progress the earth. The animals were numerous. The mountains were numerous. And, the happiness could not be measured. And so the great spirit appeared before them, and told him that he will place down his greatest creations. Lesser than the Unor in spirit, but not in numbers (much to the Unor’s disapproval). But because Gildr stole aeos, Rhomilithón melded the powers of Olmo with Alwë, the sacred horn of power. And so he gave the horn to Hítas, and told him to sound it whenever he placed his creations down. But, Roland, a pupil of Hítas, overheard this, and made his own. He called them men, but they were at first asleep. And so, he waited for the sound of the sacred horn. Of the Sacred Horn And it came to pass that the great spirit lowered his creations upon the land. And it was seen by Hítas. But at first he did not sound it, as he thought of himself above these things that were so - called the Vigrids’ greatest creations. But, Roland came to him and said: “My teacher, sound the horn! These creatures are under thee, and will not measure to thee, thy must, as the great spirit said.” And it occurred to Hítas that he could be the sole god among them and teach them, to be their king. And so a smile came to his face. So he sounded the horn. And even then Roland gave a deceitful smile, and ran back to the north where he hid his creations. They woke and saw him, they were scared and afraid and then Roland said to them: “My creations, settle, for I have made thee, and will not hurt thee, as I am a god, your god, and will guide thee.” They settled, ad he taught them fire and how to build, and in time they traveled far and built statues of him. But the creatures that woke from the horn, looked and saw Hítas, and called him their god. He named them Elves, and they went to the west.